


That Time of the Month

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your period. One person forgets, the other remembers.  Sexual frustration everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy on the RayxReader fluff with some JoelxReader - swearing and sexual themes. Basically fluff with kissing and a little heavy petting. Menstration mentions, blood mentions. 
> 
> Okay for like a while I had like re-accruing daydreams of a RayxLadyxJoel poly relationship and in my head it was just super cute then I read a very fantastic fanfic on this pairing (grouping?) and I knew I had to start writing up my daydreams for reasons.

You groan when you hear the key in the lock, the side of your face in the carpet, butt up in the air. It swings open and Ray walks in, he takes three steps into the apartment and looks down at you. “So...yoga or...?” He says with a grin on his face, you groan again.

“Or.” You mumble out, he looks confused for a moment, then you see realization dawn on him.

“OH!” He puts the keys on the kitchen counter, his backpack on the floor, and kicks the door closed behind him. He walks the couple feet into the living room and sits on the floor next to you, his hand going to your lower back. “Do you need anything?”

You shake your head. “Just this. I took a midol, just waiting for it to kick in.” You sigh as Ray lays down next to you, his hand rubbing your back. “So how was work?”

“Gavin got his finger stuck in his desk again.” You both laugh.

“How’d he manage it this time?”

“Eh, you know Gavin and holes, has to stick his finger in all of ‘em.” He grins over at you. “So is Joel working late tonight? He was holed up in his dark office when I left.”

“Yeah,” you slide your butt down to the ground, “I called him earlier to see what he wanted to do for dinner and he said he’d be home a little later than usual.”

“Which is laaate. So, pizza?” Ray raises his eyebrows questioningly; you nod.

“You wanna order it? I’m just, ugh, gonna lay here for another minute or two.” Ray kisses your forehead and gets up off the floor. You listen as he places the call in the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a drink out as he talks. You slowly make your way up off the floor and head into the kitchen passing Ray on his way to the bedroom. He catches you around the waist as he passes, planting a kiss on your lips quickly before going to the bedroom. 

You smile to yourself as you open the fridge and peer in; you search for a minute and sigh. “Ray?” You yell down the hall. “Do you know what happened to the last of my cranberry juice? I coulda sworn I had some left...” He walks out of the bedroom in his PJ pants and one of Joel’s hoodies. A cold front had moved in and that has been everyone’s choice of clothing in the apartment since.

“Yeah, when Michael and Gavin came over last week when you and Joel were out they were gonna have some but said it smelled off so they dumped it. I meant to get you another one before...but I completely forgot. I can change and walk down to the store-”

“Dude, it’s freezing out there. Don’t worry about it, I’ll leave a note in the morning for one of you guys to pick some up for me tomorrow.” You open the fridge back up and grab a coke from the door, closing the fridge you grab Ray’s hand and drag him to the couch. You sit, curled up in one corner, bundled in your own PJ set and Joel’s ‘unsub’ hoodie, watch as Ray plays a video game. After about 15 minutes of watching him grind for some achievement, you shove your cold feet under his thighs to warm them up.

“Y/N, you have got to stop moving your toes, that tickles.” He says, not looking away from the TV.

“Oh, you mean like this?” You wiggle your toes around, soliciting a smile from him.

“No seriously, come on.” You hear the laughter in his voice and do it more. He pauses his game, sets the controller down, and then moves on top of you, pushing your knees off to the side; you shriek as his hands go to your sides, fingers aiming for your ribs.

“Okay no, don’t do that! Joel will kill us if we get blood on the couch.” You scrunch your face up at him as he smiles down at you. He lowers his face to yours, laying his body gently down, and glasses bumping, kisses you softly. You moan as he pushes his pelvis against your ass, and you try to deepen the kiss, but glasses get in the way. He chuckles and leans back a little, taking his glasses off as you take yours off and you both drop them on the carpet next to the couch. Once released you grab the front of his hoodie and pull him back down to you; his mouth finds yours quickly, even though you both know you’re blurry to each other. Moving one hand behind his head, playing with the little hairs at the nap of his neck, you move the other under his hoodie.

Ray pulls back just a little. “Hey now, no fair, my hands are holding me up so I don’t squish you.” 

You smile and place little kisses down his jaw line. “Then maybe we need to-” You’re both startled by the sound of the door opening. You tilt your head back to see Joel walking in the door, plastic bags in hand. “I thought you were going to be late-late?” You wiggle a bit under Ray, giving him a quick kiss and a wink. He sighs and gets up, putting his glasses back on and taking your empty cans to the kitchen.

“You are such a cock block man.” He slaps Joel on the back and Joel chuckles. You look at your two men in the kitchen; your two blurry men. You pick your glasses up and shove them back on your face and make your way over to the bar that separates the kitchen and living room.

“Like you guys were going to do anything on that couch anyway. Not at this time of the month.” You look at him questionably as he takes a bottle of cranberry juice out of the bag and hands it to you.  
Grabbing it you look up at him. “How did you...?”

“I have it marked in my calendar.” He takes another smaller bottle out of the bag and hands that to you as well.

“Oh vodka, thank you!” Standing on your tiptoes you lean across the bar and kiss him. Rocking back on your heels you look over at Ray who had gone quiet. He tosses the cans and gets a glass down from the cupboard, handing it over to you silently.

“So what’s for dinner?” You rip your eyes away from Ray and look over at Joel who was putting the small amount of groceries away. He grabs a beer from the fridge and leans on the bar looking over at you.

“We ordered a pizza, is that okay?” You wrinkle your nose, playing with the glass in your hands.

“Of course,” he takes a long pull from the beer, “I’m going to go hop in the shower real quick.” He hands you his beer and walks off down the hall. You look back over at Ray who was just standing in front of the open fridge, staring in. You take a swig of beer and place it down as you walk around the counter. Walking up behind him, you wrap your arms around his waist and lay your chin on his shoulder. 

“What’s up chicken butt?” You watch the corner of his lips move up just the slightest and frown. “No, hey, what’s wrong?” You straighten up and move in between him and the fridge, hands on your hips. 

“It’s just,” he sighs, “I feel bad about forgetting...” he waves at your lower half.

“My period? Ray, it’s a period, not my birthday or our anniversary.” You laugh but notice he still looks a little upset. “Come on, what’s really the matter?”

“Well, Joel remembered, and I feel like a jerk for not, and then dumping your cranberry juice and-” You cut him off with a kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning into him.

“You dingus. Of course Joel ‘remembered’, he wrote it down in his calendar! He writes everything down i his calendar, have you seen that thing? Joel organized chaos.” You place your hands on the sides of his face gently, “Ray, look at me. I have to have a special app on my phone, and yet it can still take me by surprise sometimes. There are still times when I get weepy and angry for the smallest reasons and wonder why, and then a day or so later BAM, and the world makes sense. Now come on, my butts cold.” That gets a chuckle out of him as his hands snake their way around your waist, landing on your butt.

“Well we don’t want that do we?” You give him another kiss as he swings you away from the fridge, kicking it closed. He pushes you back against the counter, hands still cupping your ass; your hands move from his face down to his shoulders as you feel his hands tighten, gripping, pushing you up onto the counter. His mouth moves down, placing kisses along your jaw, down to your neck as his hands move up under your hoodie, back around to your bra and unhooking it. You sigh in pleasure and lean into him, his fingers ghosting around your sides, when you hear Joel clear his throat from behind you at the bar. Ray signs and leans his head on your shoulder, his hands moving back to refasten your bra. “That was the quickest shower ever.” He groans into your shoulder. 

You chuckle, your hand going to the back of his head, grabbing onto his hair you gently pull his head back. “We can finish this later.” You say softly, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He nods, grabbing onto your waist and helping you off the counter.

“Well, now I’m going to go take a shower.” He nods at you and Joel and heads down the hallway.

“It’s not that I wasn’t enjoying the show, and you know I know how handy those counter can be,” Joel waggles his eyebrows at you, “but, like the couch, not at this point in time.” You quickly move around the bar up to Joel and grab a fist full of his hoodie, pulling him down to you for a hard kiss; the smell of his soap fills your nostrils and you moan.

“You are being extremely frustrating for me right now.” You growl out, pushing him back a bit.

He takes a drink from his beer and smiles down at you. “You’re the one who’s always saying the buildup is the best part.” 

You punch his shoulder. “Normally yeah, but not right now! Jerk.” You turn and grab the cranberry juice, glass, and vodka from the bar and walk back into the kitchen to make yourself a drink. You fiddle with the label on the juice for a moment. “Listen, can we talk for a minute while he’s in the shower?”

Joel looks at you, concerned. He takes a seat across at the bar. “Of course.”

“Listen, I know this whole poly thing is still kinda new to you both, and you’re both being super incredible about it, I mean, with the whole moving in together with mean, and it’s just been...well it’s been going a lot better than I thought it would. But I think, maybe you guys can talk a little more? Or something? Like...ugh, I’m not sure what exactly I’m trying to say and if I’m explaining myself right. Ray just feels...a little one upped. By you remember, and bringing this stuff. And I know you doing this was just you being you. You having it marked in your calendar is just what you do. That’s Joel, and that’s 100% okay. But maybe if you shared stuff like this with him?” You take a swig of the vodka then add some to your glass of cranberry juice, looking over at him.

“It just didn’t even cross my mind today.” His hand scrubs his face, “I mean, I didn’t even look at my calendar until about half an hour before I left work. But yeah, we can communicate better. Especially when it has to do with you.” He finishes his beer and you grab him another from the fridge, walking around the bar and standing behind him, wrapping your arms around him as you hand him the beer, pressing your body to his.

“Thank you, it’s just, you and I were in a relationship for a little bit before Ray came in, so I think he feels like he’s second.”

“Yeah, no, I totally understand. I’ll uh, I’ll have a talk with him later about it.” You both sit there, him on the barstool, and you just leaning on his back, your face buried in his hoodie.

“You were hiding this one from me, it’s my favorite.”

Joel looks down at his Longhorn hoodie. “Of course I was hiding it from you, it’s my favorite; and I thought my unsub hoodie was your favorite?”

“Dude all your hoodies are her favorite. What are we doing? Group hug?” You feel Ray come up behind you, just like you did with Joel, and he places his arms around you, tucking his hands into the pocket of your hoodie and you smile. The moment is broken by the sound of the doorbell. “Pizza hype!” Ray yells and untangles himself from the hug, grabbing his wallet from his backpack and answering the door. You sigh happily and let go of Joel as the smell of the pizza fills up the kitchen; Ray sets the pizza on the counter as you walk behind him to grab plates. “So, movie ideas for the night?” Ray asks as he serves up the pizza.

“Nothing that’ll make me cry - and nothing scary.” You say as you grab our plate and head to the wall of movies.

“Well that limits us, you cry at everything.” The guys grab their plates and drinks and head into the living room, each taking a corner of the couch. Ray quits out of the game that sat paused and readied the DVD player. You stand for a moment, eyes scanning the titles that Joel and Ray kept in ABC order until you finally select one, popping it into the DVD player.

“So, what are we watching?” Joel asks around a bite of pizza.

“You’ll see.” You grab your plate and the blanket that sat on the chair and climbed between Joel and Ray.

“$10 says it’s ‘The Rundown’” Ray says over to Joel.

“I will not take that bet.” Joel laughs. You stare at the TV as the menu screen flashes up. ‘The Rundown’, they laugh.

“Oh fuck you both, it’s a good movie.” You laugh with them and settle in, grabbing the remote from Ray you press play. 30 minutes in and the pizza box we empty. The guys had slipped under the blanket with you, you had your head on Ray’s shoulder and your feet in Joel’s lap; as the gato was being recovered you feel yourself drift off.

You wake up hours later with slight cramping, still on the couch covered up with the blanket but all alone. The room was dark except for the small nightlight you guys kept on in the hallway for midnight bathroom or kitchen visits. You sleepily get up and stumble down the hall to the bathroom for another round of midol and a quick pad change. Minutes later you walk out and over to the room you share with the guys most nights and peek in. Joel was sleeping on his side of the king sized bed, little baby snores emitting from his open mouth. You smile and back out of the room, closing the door behind you. You cross the hall to Ray’s room, where he too was on, mostly, his side of the bed. You laugh softly to yourself at the way his arm and leg was thrown onto your side. You quietly move into the room, closing the door behind you, and make your way over to your side of the bed. You pull the covers back carefully and slip in under his arm and leg.

He stirs and opens an eye. “Hey.” He says groggily.

“Hey yourself.” You say, a smile tugging at your lips. You snuggles closer to him as he wraps his arms around you, placing a kiss on the top of your head as you both drift back off to sleep.


End file.
